If Only
by Mikanchan88
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino has been going out for three and a half years. But will they last forever? Are they strong enough to face and survive the challenges in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1 – She's Out of my Life

"Ino, wait!" Shikamaru yelled as he trailed after Ino. "Let me explain," he said as he grabbed her wrist and slightly pulled her so that she will face him. Ino stopped, withdrew her hands from his grip without looking at him, then angrily faced Shikamaru with her fiery gaze full of different emotions – anger, hurt, resentment, and so much more, that threatens to erupt any time.

"What is there to explain, Shika? Do you have anything left to say? Isn't it clear that you have been unfaithful to me? That you betrayed me with that sand ninja? Aaaarrrggghhh…" she closed her eyes as tears came streaming down her face, one after the other. She tried so hard to keep those tears in. Hell, she even promised herself minutes ago that she wouldn't cry. For a moment, none of them spoke a word. The other bowed her head and kept her eyes closed while tears kept on falling; while the other looked on with sorrowful eyes full of guilt and regret, cursing himself over and over again, tears also starting to form in his eyes that used to look bored and devoid of emotions.

Then suddenly, Ino wiped her tears and stared at him. "For all the years that we've known each other, I never even thought…" she trailed off, hurt is still traced in her voice. She continued, "I never even thought that you would betray me. I thought you were different from other guys. But now, I learned that you are also one of them. Probably worse than them…" Shikamaru closed his eyes, her words stung him and pierced his heart.

"I'm so sorry Ino," he said, his voice broken. "I didn't mean it… I didn't know it would end up like this…" He paused and then fixed his gaze on her again. "I wasn't on the right mind that time. It was after a major fight, and I was scared out of my wits that you will break up with me. I was so miserable. Naruto and the others told me take a night out and have a drink to ease my depression. Then when we arrived, I saw you having an intimate and animated conversation with Sai that jealousy crept into me. I saw Temari, got drunk, and unknowingly hooked up with her…" Pain appeared in Ino's blue eyes. "What happened between us was an accident, I swear. In our drunken state, we didn't really know what was happening… I swear Ino, if I could just turn back time, I would be ten times more careful. I wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. I wouldn't do something that will break us apart. You know how I love you Ino. You're the only one I want to be with… I can't live without you Ino, so please--"

Ino's lips curled into a bitter smile. "Please what Shika? You're asking me to stay? But what about her? She's pregnant, for god's sake! And what about me? Do you expect that after this, I would be able to trust you again? What about my feelings Shika? Have you ever thought about me? Or are you too absorbed with your fear of losing me that you don't respect my feelings -- that you don't even ask me what I want?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Sure, that's so selfish of him. He didn't even ask Ino about what she wanted. He only cared about his feelings. He only thought of explaining his side of the story. But he's scared of what Ino would say next. It doesn't sound good…

There was a momentary pause. Ino sighed, then started again, "What would you do if I tell you that I'm also pregnant?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened even more. _Could it be? Oh god, what kind of mess did he get himself into? _"A-a-are you, Ino?"

She burst into a forced laugh. "No. I was just kidding." Shikamaru wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed. Then she turned serious again. "I just wanted to see how you will react; if you would choose me over her, despite the very messy situation. You know how I am Shika. I've been selfish ever since. I've always wanted to win… Losing wasn't in my vocabulary…" She started to turn his back again from him to leave. After a couple of steps away, she looked back to see him stare at her with longing. "But this time it's different. You have to do the right thing… I'm letting you go…"

She walked away as Shikamaru's gaze followed her. He wanted to go after her, but what would he say? Ino seems resolved on letting him go. And he has to face the consequences of his action, even if that would mean that his life will never be happy again.

When Ino turned around the corner and was out of his sight, he knew that he'd lost her forever.

* * *

The moment Ino opened her eyes, she looked around and found that she was already in her dark room. It was now evening and she can't see anything. She remembered that after her talk with Shikamaru that morning, she instinctively went home with her mind drifting, her senses numb. She fell asleep, exhausted from all the things that are bothering her. Then pain kept coming back to her and she recalled her dire situation.

She remembered clearly how Tsunade talked to her about it when she got summoned to the woman's office early in the morning. And the worst part is that she was the last to know.

_Flashback:_

"_Hokage-sama, you called for me?"_ _Ino asked as she was led into Tsunade's office._

"_Yes. I am abo__ut to discuss to you a very serious __s__ubject Ino." Tsunade seemed to hesitate on how she's going to tell Ino the news. And by the looks of it, Ino believes what would come out from the hokage's lips wouldn't be good. And she feared it._

"_Is it a mission?" she inq__uired. "Would I be --"_

"_No, Ino. It is not a mission. In fact, I've decided not to give you any missions for a couple of months. Actually, I have news for you…" She paused for a moment, and then continued… "I know you're dating Nara Shikamaru for a couple of years --" Shikamaru? This has something to do with Shika? Oh no, this doesn't look good. Did something happen to him?_

"_Three and a half years." Despite the uneasiness that she's feeling in the pit of her stomach, she still had the nerve to correct the hokage. Ino and Shikamaru have known each other ever since they were just children. Their families are very tight. Her father and Shika's father had been on a team together with the older Akimichi, even before they were born. The offsprings of the older InoShikaChou also became teammates and comrades when they were just 12. But Shikamaru and Ino only realized their feelings for each other and started dating when they were both 18. That was, as what she pointed out just_ _seconds before, 3 ½ years ago._

"_Three and a half," Tsunade continued. "And I understand that you are very much attached to him, that you love him. But…" Oh no, this is it… "you can't see each other anymore."_

_WHAT?? She heard the finality in the older woman's voice. "What? But why?" She's confused and angry at the same time. Although the woman in front of her holds the highest position in the village, she cannot let her seize Shikamaru away from her. He's been the best thing that ever happened to her. Her life will definitely end if they will not end up with each other. At some point, she has already planned out the rest of her life with him._

"_Oh god, what would I say? How would I say this to Ino?" thought the hokage. What she will lay down on Ino next would be the hardest part of this. And she's thinking of possible ways to tell her that would minimize the pain she would feel. "I felt how she felt. I've also lost my only love decades ago, although not under the same circumstances," she reflected. Still, the pain is almost the same._

_Then Tsunade continued, "You can't see him because…" She cleared her throat. "…because… he's marrying Temari." She could see the shock and hurt flash before Ino's blue eyes and pretty face. A pool of tears raced down her face, dampening her pretty features. Well, so much for minimizing the pain. "Temari's expecting a child… and Nara is the father…" Ino's mouth opened in surprise. Are they really talking about the same guy here?_

"_Apparently, that's what happened. When the elders in Sunagakure knew about Temari's situation, they stormed all the way here in Konoha to demand the marriage of Nara and Temari. She's the daughter of the previous Kazekage and the sister of the current one, for heaven's sake! The village protected her. And if we don't hold the marriage soon, we'll be dead. The sand village could severe their ties to us…" And it is not something to be ignored. Konohagakure almost got destroyed when, acting upon Orochimaru's order, the Sand tried to invade them in the past, when the Third Hokage was still alive and was still the leader of Konoha. Later on, when Suna found out that it was Orochimaru who was controlling them, they signed a treaty that would ensure peace and alliance between the two powerful villages._

_Ino understood. If she fought for her feelings for Shikamaru, their beloved village could be destroyed. But would Shikamaru also fight for her? She cringed at the thought. She understood that she has to stand aside to save Konoha, but that doesn't mean that her anger would just vanish. She hates Shikamaru for screwing Temari. And she also hated herself for not seeing it coming. Did he really cheat on her? Well, there is evidence: the pregnancy. Of course, he cheated! But how long is he sneaking behind her back? He should have told her in her face that he didn't love her anymore – that he has already found another. It would be very much less painful that way. And he should have told her himself, so that she should have saved herself from the humiliation of standing in front of the village's leader, under her pitying looks. "I don't need pity," she thought. "I shouldn't be vulnerable in others' eyes." She wiped her eyes and promised never to cry again. She then lifted her chin up and looked straight in the hokage's eyes._

"_Is that all, hokage-sama? If you're scared of me getting in the way, don't worry. I assure you I wouldn't crash the party. And if you're concerned about me, don't be. I'll be just fine. If you have nothing more to say, Tsunade-sama, I'm going." And with that, she turned towards the door and quietly left._

"Ino, dinner's ready!" There was an urgent knock on her door, thus ending her reverie. "You've been there in your room for almost a day already! You haven't eaten a single thing all day! Would you please unlock the door and let us in?" She heard her mother saying with concern in her voice.

"I'm not hungry. Go away," she tried to scream but the words came out as a whisper and even she barely heard herself.

"Baby, please let us in. We're worried about you," Her father said next. "Please open this door."

A moment passed, and still, no door opened. Her parents waited, but after a full five minutes, her father got impatient. He broke her room's door and switched the lights on.

"Ino!" They simultaneously screamed as they saw their pale daughter lying on the floor unconsciously.

* * *

**Guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated it. I nearly cried when I saw how much you liked my story... You don't know how much your reviews mean a lot to me... It really keeps me going... **

**I'm still about halfway on Chapter 2. But I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I could post it this weekend. I hope you read it and I hope I won't fall short of your expectations... And please review! Again, thanks a lot! Love you guys! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I finished and posted it earlier than planned and promised. I rushed it actually, since summer classes began yesterday. Hope it doesn't show... Haha... Anyway, for the millionth time, thanks for reading the first chapter. Hope you'll like this. Sorry for the grammatical errors whatsoever. Please point out the mistakes... I'll truly appreciate it, I promise. wink) And please review! Thanks a lot... **

* * *

Chapter 2 – The End of Everything That Used to Be

A huge hand flew and landed on Shikamaru's cheek. "How dare you do this to Ino, Shikamaru? Because of what you did, I cannot face the Yamanaka family anymore! You dishonored this family! You are a disgrace! I can't believe my only son would turn out to be like that! I bragged to everyone that my son is brainy, but it turns out…" The older Nara stopped. He gasped for air. He couldn't breathe due to so much anger when he heard the news. His wife is on his side, rubbing his back with concern. She repetitively said "Relax, Shikaku. Your heart…", then every now and then gave Shikamaru a look full disappointment.

Shikamaru didn't know if what hurts the most – his swollen cheek that his father hit earlier, or the combination of his father's words and his mother's glance. Or both.

"I'm so sorry father, mother, for bringing shame to this family. I swear I didn't cheat on Ino. It was purely an accident. But I hold myself responsible for all of this. I was weak and stupid. And I'm not running away from the responsibility. I'm also prepared for any punishment that is due me. I deserve to be punished for what I did." Shikamaru said, his eyes that used to look bored are now full of different emotions, especially anguish. The loss of the woman he loves is the worst punishment that he could receive. But he deserves it.

Shikaku softened up when he heard his son's sincere words. If this was a different situation, he could have been proud of him for not admitting his faults and for not running away from his obligations.

He sighed. "Alright. Do what you have to do." He said then left the house, leaving his wife and son alone.

Shikamaru and his mother sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the woman said, "Shika, there's nothing else left to do. But whatever it is you plan to do, I just want you to know…" she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, "that we trust you on this. You're a grown-up man now… We know that --"

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKA!" Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji, came rushing towards them, panting and sweating, obviously from running all the way to their house. "S-Something happened… Hospital… Ino…"

Chouji's incomprehensible words sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine. Although the words were unclear, somehow he understood. He knew. And he's scared. He's a coward, but he's never been afraid of anything like this before. "W-What happened to Ino? What hospital?"

* * *

"Please, can I see her?" Shikamaru pleaded before Inoichi, Ino's father who was guarding her hospital room.

"You can't Nara. Just go home. We won't let you see our daughter anymore. After all these, you still have the guts to show your face here." The voice that used to be warm towards Shikaku's son is now cold, full of anger and contempt. He used to root for Shikamaru for his daughter. Now, he feels guilty for Ino's "downfall". If only he had foreseen it, he shouldn't have supported their relationship. He should have kept his daughter from him. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to hit the young man in front of him.

"Please sir. I want to see her."

"No." he said in a firm voice. "You've caused enough heartbreak for our daughter. I won't let you give her another one. And besides, she doesn't want to see you."

"S-She's conscious now?"

"She returned her consciousness about 30 minutes ago. She just asked where she was and what happened to her. Then she remembered about you and told us that you should not know about her being in the hospital. She doesn't want to see you, and it doesn't take a genius to know that." Inoichi's words pierced Shikamaru's heart. _Right. After everything I did to her, did I really expect that she would want to see me again? _He thought.

"I-I understand… I hope she'll be fine…" he was about to turn his back when he finally remembered to ask something. He just rushed there to the hospital without even knowing what happened to Ino. "What happened to Ino?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing. You don't have to worry about her. Just go." For a moment, Inoichi looked confused and torn apart. _I promised her. I promised my daughter I wouldn't let anyone know. Especially Shikamaru._

Once again, Shikamaru's world fell apart. He used to be one of the first to know when Ino is not feeling well. Although it's just a simple cold, she never let him leave her side. Now, she and everyone close to her is shutting him up. And he knows the reason why. He's aware that it's all his fault. And he doesn't want to cause fresh wounds for Ino anymore. He caused her so much pain to last her a lifetime.

"I-I'm so sorry for everything, Inoichi. I'm… I'm so sorry for hurting your daughter. Rest assured that I won't bother her again. I-I'll go now…"

Inoichi watched the young man turn his back and walk out of the hospital lobby until he was out of his sight. Then he started to get back to the room, thinking and hoping that Ino will survive even without that man.

* * *

Inoichi entered his daughter's room quietly. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling with unreadable expression. Looking at her almost-lifeless and emotionless face, you wouldn't bet that the same girl used to be energetic, zesty, and full of life. You wouldn't expect that she would turn out to be this… damaged… shattered…

Inoichi's tears fell, but he turned his back and pretended to examine the single poster in the room so that his daughter would never see him cry. His beloved daughter. It crushes his heart to see her at her present condition. _Oh god… Why did you give us this test? And through our daughter too? Take away my life and it would be fine with me. But don't give any more pain to my daughter. I can't bear it._

"Dad, I know you're crying. Don't hide it." Ino softly said. It almost came out as a whisper.

He composed himself, faked a smile, and then turned towards Ino. "Hey kid… How are you feeling?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine now." Her blank expression did not change. "I'm sorry for making you worry. And for having this… thing. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie. You're not entirely at fault. We were wrong too. We were wrong to trust that boy --"

"It's all right Dad. I don't want to talk about him anymore. For me, he's gone for good… Dad, I want to ask you a question… what do you think of me leaving this village?"

Inoichi grimaced. "What for? He's leaving town. I heard he's going to live in Sunaga--"

"Dad, I am determined to leave. I am only asking for you and mom's blessing. I believe that my wounds will heal faster if I leave Konoha. This village has a lot of memories -- good and painful ones. And I want to forget…"

"But in your condition… Where will you go? What will happen to you? What if the enemies --"

"I'm strong Dad. You do trust me, don't you? You know that this will help things for me. It is easier for me to leave. But I assure you, I'll be back. That's a promise, Dad." She partially rose to hug her father tightly.

"But if Nara is the reason for all of this… for this decision…"

"No, Dad. It's not about him. It is about me. And this unborn child inside of me. I want a new beginning."

* * *

**Guys, thanks a lot for those who read and reviewed my story! For _sad little monkey, dominisk_ (thanks for pointing out the grammatical errors... it helped a lot! i edited some here, but i'm not sure if every error has been corrected...), _cutecrazyice, Normanee, MsAdrienne_, and also _ishgreeklady_ (for the review in chapter 1) and for everyone... thanks a lot... **

**i'm hoping that i'll be able to post the next chapter this weekend. i'll be busier next week with school stuffs... you know, we have to study a whole semester's worth for only 2 months! i can't even go to the beach to unwind!** **aaarrggghhhh!! so i hope you'll understand... hehe... but i'll do my best... thank you... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A New Beginning

* * *

**Hey there! I finished and posted Chapter 3, at last! I hope you like it… I think it's the longest among the three chapters. And I think it's the lousiest so far… **

**But please, tell me what you think so that I can hopefully make it better. Whatever it is you want to say – nice or not so nice, I'll accept everything… Hehe… So please guys, comment… Thank you… **

* * *

Chapter 3 – A New Beginning

Everyone in the village was talking about the upcoming wedding – the wedding of the season. The nuptial wherein not two hearts, but two countries are joining in the sanctity of marriage. Everyone in Konoha was excited, unaware that somewhere, some hearts are breaking. Only the family, friends, and some acquaintances and comrades of the parties involved know the real story.

After three days of confinement in the hospital, Ino was finally released. On the day of her release, her friends visited her. No one knew about her pregnancy, except for her best friend Sakura. She was always by her side during her hospitalization. She worked in the hospital as a medic so she took very good care of Ino. And as expected, she hated Shikamaru when she found out about his "one-drunken-night-stand" with Temari and its consequences, and Ino's sudden pregnancy. She was so furious that she even planned to confront him and punch him to death. Shikamaru should thank his lucky stars that Ino intervened and calmed her friend down.

"_Does he know about the baby? Maybe if he knows about it, then he would change his mind and --"_

"_He doesn't have to know, Sakura. It's over. We're over. There's nothing else we could do. It's all fixed. No matter what happens, he will never choose me. And the future child of the Kazekage's daughter is more important than the future child of a mere commoner…" she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying again. She has had enough of crying. She was so tired of having her tears and the four walls of her hospital room as company._

_Sakura's heart fell as she watched her best friend suffer. Although Ino's pretending to be strong, she knows she's just faking it. She doesn't want to appear so vulnerable in front of them. She doesn't want them to pity her and her baby._

"_But what would you do with it?" she pointed to Ino's flat belly. "Would you want to have it, you know… removed?"_

_Ino's sad eyes turned towards her and looked straight in her green eyes; her hands automatically went to touch her belly. "No. It's not an option for me. It's the only thing that I have. And I don't want my baby to suffer whatever its parents' mistakes are…"_

"_So what are your plans? How are you going to raise your baby alone, without a father?"_

_Ino thought for a while. Honestly, she hadn't even thought about how she's going to raise her child, especially with her plans of self-imposed exile from Konoha. She faked a smile and gently said, "I still don't know yet. All I know is that I desperately want to go away. I want to leave this village and go somewhere else. Somewhere I can start over again, where I can raise this child without people from this village knowing and talking about it. I don't want my child to be scorned by the people here. You know how the people in this village are. I don't want my son or my daughter to grow up like Naruto." She said, remembering the blonde shinobi who used to be snickered at by mothers and children alike. When they were young, everyone despised him. It was only when they were growing up and he had proven his worth to them that they appreciated his existence, and treated him as a hero of the village._

_Sakura understood her. Ino only wants to protect her child with Shikamaru from the scorn that their rude villagers will throw them once they find out that she's carrying a child without a husband. And worse, a soon-to-be married man is its father._

"_But you should have someone go with you. Or at least escort you to until you have finally settled --"_

"_Yes. Don't worry Sakura. My parents knew that they could not make me stay, and they finally understood, so they made arrangements for our family friend's daughter to accompany me to the Land of the Waves. Yeah, I think that's where we're going… I'm only waiting for her. Maybe she'll arrive after a couple of days. When she arrives, we're off…"_

_Sakura was saddened by the realization that after all these years, her best friend is finally leaving her. She hugged Ino tightly. "You're so lucky for having such wonderful parents, you know… If it was my parents, they could have already killed you…"_

_Ino softly laughed at Sakura's joke. "Yeah, I'm so thankful for having them as my parents. And I'm so thankful for having you as my best friend, Sakura…" she said, still not releasing herself from Sakura's warm embrace._

"_I'm sure gonna miss you Ino… There'll never be anyone here like you…" Sakura's tears fell and she was sobbing like crazy._

_Ino's heart was torn into pieces. Can she really live outside of her comfort zone – without her parents and without her best friend? "I'll miss you too Sakura. Although I can't promise to keep in touch, I'll promise to come and visit this village someday, together with my child. Maybe during that time, the scars have all healed and faded…"_

* * *

Shikamaru stayed true to his promise that he will never mess with Ino's life again, that he'll never show his face again to Ino. But that didn't mean that he totally forgot about her. In fact, she was more often in his mind now. And he misses her so bad. He longs to see her again, to touch her again. To look deep in those lovely blue eyes and run his hand in those soft, blonde locks. Her scent still lingers on him, the memories of her stick to him like glue.

He was so miserable and he knows that only Ino could end his misery. As his wedding day nears, it feels like he's also nearing his end. How could a night of mindless sex turn into a lifetime of hell? He truly hated himself to no end. He will regret everything that he did that night for the rest of his life.

A couple of days after Ino's discharge from the hospital, and a week before Shikamaru leaves for Suna, he heard from Chouji that Ino removed herself from Konoha. His heart felt like it hit the floor before crushing, and he couldn't do anything about it because he was the reason why it fell in the first place. There's something in him that says that Ino already cut the ties connecting her to him, and she will never be back again. She will never go back home to Konoha again. He already prepared himself that there could never be any chance for him and Ino. But somehow he wasn't prepared for this. He didn't even think that Ino would leave this village. It's so unlike Ino to back off without a fight. It's not like her to leave like that – just like a wind…

The wind touched his cheeks, and it made him want to cry. His heart aches so much that he wanted to shout, hoping that it would ease the pain he's feeling. _You're suffering because you committed a mistake. You committed a mistake because you did not value her and cared for her so much. You thought everything would last forever, that she'll always be there for you… _

He loved Ino with all his heart, and he knows that she also loved her. But everything's gone now. He threw everything all away, and he regretted it with his life. Fate took Ino away from him. The only thing that's left is the memories of her, of what used to be. The past is the only thing that can't be taken away from him, and it's the only thing he can hold on to now.

* * *

"Are you alright Ino?" Nanako asked. They'd been traveling for a day, and it's about the tenth time she stopped and looked like she's going to be sick and would just throw up. She suggested every time they halt that they take a rest, but Ino just declined and said that they have to get there early.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's proceed." Ino forced a smile to curl in her lips, but somehow due to the pain she's feeling, it looked more like a wince. Then she continued hopping tree to tree. Nanako just followed her, concern clearly seen in her kind eyes. She had met her only a day ago, but she felt like she's known her all her life.

She also knew about her condition. Her father told her before she was summoned to Konoha to escort her to their village. The Yamanakas were a family friend. And although they live in different countries, their families were still there for each other. So when Inoichi sent a message to her father about his daughter's condition, he immediately sent his daughter to fetch Ino.

Nanako could see that Ino was a strong woman, a woman who doesn't need a man to survive. But something still forms inside her chest – something like sympathy. It's a pity how this woman got dissed by her boyfriend. She's got everything… looks, body, skills, and even though she looks broken, she could still trace confidence in her countenance… everything a man would like in a woman is in her. She's everything a man in his right mind could want and keep. So how come someone would abandon her like that? All the guys in their village, toothless or not, would fall hard for this girl.

"Go ahead. Ask a question. I won't get mad, I promise." A voice suddenly stopped the flow of her thoughts.

"Huh?" was the only sound that came out of Nanako's lips. Ino looked at her and smiled.

"I noticed you were staring at me all this time while we're traveling. So I assumed you wanted to ask me something. Go on. Ask anything. Besides, I owe you a lot for your company." The smile that came out of her lips was so sweet and genuine – very different from what Nanako had seen the whole day.

"U-Umm… Am I that obvious?" it was all she could mutter.

Ino laughed softly. "Yeah. So what is it? I'll answer _anything_."

A pause. Then, as what Ino expected, she asked, "What happened to the father of your… uhm, child?"

She still felt pain whenever she thinks about Shikamaru. But she heard from someone that in order to forget about someone, you have to talk about him. In time, his name and the memories of him won't give you the same effect anymore. So she decided to talk about him in front of her new friend.

Again, she forced a smile to appear on her lips. "He's off to marry another girl." She tried her best, but could not hide the pain that reflected on her pretty face.

Nanako's jaw fell. She supposed that they had a misunderstanding or something, but never thought that this was the case.

She was about to say she's sorry when Ino started speaking again.

"There's this girl from a different country who he met and befriended when we were just 12. She was older than us by 3 years. She's related to the previous and current leaders of their village, so that basically makes her a royalty…" her voice broke, but she continued. "The father of this child--" _the father of her child… that's all he'll ever be to her_, "-- was a son of Dad's best friend. I couldn't even remember the time when I met him. He's always been there forever. Then we became teammates. I was then crazy over this boy who was so cold and didn't care about anyone," she smiled when she remembered how crazy she was over Uchiha Sasuke. "In the end, we realized that we we're in love with each other so we ended up dating. We were together for three and a half years. I even thought that we will last forever…That nothing could break us apart…"

An awkward silence fell as both passed trees by trees. The sun was already setting.

"But then, as what his story said, after a major fight with him, he got drunk and accidentally slept with the other girl. So now she's also pregnant…" Nanako's eyes grew even wider. _How dare he? He got another girl pregnant too??_

"Funny how this happens right? It's like we were being thrown into this whole comedy act by fate, but no one in the audience is laughing." She shook her head. "So now, she and I are both pregnant. But he doesn't know about my pregnancy. I wouldn't want him to know. Although, according to some friends, I have the _legal _claim on him since we had an _official _relationship, he can't afford to turn his back on the other girl and marry me instead. It's not an option. Due to her connections, a war could ensue between our villages. So, that's it. I have to get out of the picture. I just don't belong there. It only has room for two people, and I am the odd one out…" She said softly.

Nanako fully understood her now. And she made a promise to herself that she'll take care of this new friend of her, whatever happens.

After a few minutes of silence and only the dark surrounding them, Ino finally said, "Let's rest here. It's getting dark and we can't go on any further. I' m beat. And I know you're tired too. We'll just wake up early and – _ow_!"

She cried when she bumped into something – or someone. She cannot tell who it is because of the dark. But she felt strong hands hold her arms and steady her.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" A familiar voice spoke. Ino swore she heard it many times before, but she can't associate a face to the voice. But what is only certain is that the voice made her shiver.

* * *

**Guys,** **I swear it's not Shikamaru! You'll find out in the next chapter who that **_**man **_**is. I guess I can say that he'll be a very important character in this story. Clue? Well, you know him very well... Haha… So stay tuned and thanks for reading! Please review…**

**I admit that I didn't really like this chapter. This is my least favorite chapter so far. There's no contact between Ino and Shikamaru! But it'll get better, I hope… **

**So please review… You know how your reviews are very much appreciated… Thanks a lot… **

**P. S. _redenzione_, thanks for the review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the fourth chapter... However, I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this. Especially those who were expecting and hoping the man to be Sasuke (i'm sorry guys... please don't kill me!). I just got to have _the man_ (which you will find out who later) in here. And I'm sorry if I deviated him A LOT from his original character. And I'm sorry if I didn't do him justice. It's just that he is crucial to this story... Please understand...**

**And please read and review... Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Destiny

The voice freaked her out, and she knows she already heard it somewhere. She knew that she knows who he is, but she's just too exhausted to look for him in her memory chest.

"Ino, are you okay?" She heard Nanako say. Ino merely nodded, although she knows that she can't be seen in the dark.

"Ino?" The man said. "From Konohagakure? From Team 10?"

Now, she's convinced that she knows him. And _he_ knows _her._ Well, so much for going to a faraway place. They were already discovered by someone.

"Y-Yes." She hesitated. "But who are _you_?"

The man merely chuckled. He concentrated the chakra in his right hand and lifted it to illuminate his face.

Ino gasped. _Oh no! This couldn't be!! How did this happen?? Is this for real??_

He stared at his rust-colored hair, his sky blue and darkly-rimmed eyes, and the prominent tattoo on his left forehead… a kanji which means "love".

"K-Kazekage?"

He laughed again. It is unusual for Ino to see him like this. He looked so… kind. The last time she saw him, he was still the deadly 12-year old from the Sand. She even feared and hated him at the same time during the Chunin Exam. Then she heard that he became Sunagakure's Kazekage at the age of 15. Naruto may be dumb, but he is vested with the gift to change people. It was because of him that this killing machine tamed down into a just and smart village leader, as what she had heard. And even in the faint light coming from his chakra, she could see that he became quite handsome.

"So you finally remembered huh? Gaara. Please call me Gaara. I hate formalities."

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you traveling alone?" She's _sooo_ dead. This guy is Temari's brother, for Christ's sake! "A-and how did you even know me?" True, they didn't even talk to each other before, when they were just kids.

"I don't want to travel with anyone. I am much more comfortable traveling alone, so I insisted that no one should accompany me… I knew you ever since the chunin exam. You were rooting for Uchiha during our final match. You were the loudest cheerer… You even wished for my death…"

"I.Am.Not…" she said with her eyes rolling, but she's now also smiling. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that Gaara has this cheerful and funny side. And she didn't even envision herself meeting him again and having this conversation with him.

"I also remembered you as that lazy boy's teammate." With that, the smile that was painted on her lips a moment ago suddenly faded, and her eyes once again became gloomy. She remembered that this was _that_ girl's brother, and talking with him some more will just complicate things. What kind of mess did she get into by running into him, of all people?

"Yeah, and that lazy boy is going to be your brother now." She said, hiding the sadness in her voice and trying to sound jolly.

"Yes, so I've heard. We were invited at the Land of the Waves –"

Nanako and Ino glanced at each other. Nanako got the message.

" – when I heard the news. It was so sudden. And I didn't even know that Temari and that guy Nara have a relationship –"

_Ouch_. It still hurts. She decided to go away, to run away from all the drama, but she found herself being dragged back by fate. Wow, what a joke… And it's not just a one-time act. She's been subject to fate's whole comedy routine.

But she has to escape. Gaara should not know what happened to her and Shikamaru. There's NO WAY any one has to know.

"- so, I dashed off to get to Suna in time. I never thought I'd meet you here… Aren't you going to attend your friend's wedding? Where are you off to? Konoha's far from here… Don't tell me you're lost…"

"No. I'm not. Uhm, I have a friend here. She's taking me to their village. I'll stay there for sometime, you know… vacation…"

She was thrilled to see that he has changed a lot, even becoming more outspoken. But at this rate, and in this situation, she wished that she had not seen him again at all. She could even bear to see Gaara who is always on a killing spree than the normal Gaara (which is abnormal for her), if that would mean that he would not inquire about the issue further. Why is he suddenly becoming chummy with her?

This is becoming more complicated. Gaara should not know about the situation. And he should not mention to the others in Suna that he saw her, especially not to Shikamaru. She'd rather die.

What is she going to do now? It is not what she planned. This would ruin things BIG TIME. She felt like she encountered an enemy, and was just waiting for him to strike her. Her plans are now crumbling down and she doesn't know what to do. Unlike Shikamaru, she's not a genius to think of any back-up plans.

"Do you need help? Company perhaps? I could accompany you to wherever it is you are going… Which village are you –"

"No thanks Kaze – "she interrupted, " –Gaara. We don't need anything. We're fine. We'll be safe." She wondered why he was suddenly so concerned about her. They weren't even friends. How many times did they see each other in the past? Two? Three? _Whatever. I need to get him out of my sight. He has to go. How can I make him forget that he even saw me? Oh God, this is getting really difficult!_

His eyes suddenly turned serious and his expression grave. He made a move and said "Okay. I'll be going. I'm sorry for disturbing you… Just be careful…" he turned his back.

Ino was about to go the other way when she heard the young Kazekage said, "You know… I've always liked you Ino..."

Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She doesn't have the strength to turn her head back. Her knees were shaking badly that she thinks she can't stand there for another minute more.

He continued, "I always had this little crush on you when we were 12. But I was still very angry with the world during that time. I was still hungry for blood. I still had these urges to kill. And my feelings for you rested for years when I didn't see you again. But now, I've changed. And I saw you again… So I thought that this must be fate. Maybe we are meant for each other. I don't want to let you go this time…"

Silence. Two jaws were on the ground. Nanako, who shouldn't be listening, was now also shocked at the very swift turn of events. Moments ago, she and Ino are traveling together, talking about her failed love life. Now, there is another man professing his feelings for Ino. _What the -?_

"Hu-WHAT??" Ino finally had the power to ask. _What was he talking about?_ Is she having a hearing deficiency or something? She turned back to face Gaara and she saw him looking at her with a serious expression.

"After my sister's wedding, I would like to see you again Ino. I would like to get to know you some more… I'll do whatever it takes to be with you –"

"Wait, wait – What are you saying? Sorry but I can't process what you are saying right now. My mind's full of things and I-I don't understand a word you're saying! Could you please state it in simpler terms? S-something I can understand?"

_Oh no. This doesn't look good… Please don't let it be __**that**__… I have enough problems. Please don't add another one… _

"I would like you to be my wife."

* * *

**By the way, thanks for those who read and all those who reviewed the previous three chapters. For _k__ukaid__ust, tobias bl__ues__ummers, anastacia, Syn'ri, sad little monkey, MsADRiENNE, c__utecrazyice, ishgreeklady, Redenzione, Dominisk, Normanee_... Wait, did I miss someone? I hope not.**

**Please guys, let me know what you think about this. Did I screw up? I hope not...**

**Thanks a lot!**


End file.
